


Snowball Fight

by a-winchester-fairytale (unleash_your_imagination)



Series: 12 Days of Chirstmas 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Series, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unleash_your_imagination/pseuds/a-winchester-fairytale





	Snowball Fight

The three of you turned the corner to head back to the impala from the café. You heard Dean chuckling beside you and glanced at him curiously. “Man, I used to love that when I was a kid.” He said. You followed his line of sight to a group of kids in the park across the street. 

They were enthusiastically flinging snowballs at each other and you laughed at the way Dean’s face lite up when he stopped to watch.

“Not me. I hated them.” Sam stated from behind the two of you.

“You hated snowball fights? Why?” You asked surprised.

“Because I was always the kid that was unknowingly walking by and just got it from both sides. We were never anywhere long enough to make a lot of friends so I never ended up on one side or the other. I was just a target.” He answered, cynicism in his tone.

“So, let’s change that now.” Dean said. He reached down and made a snowball, throwing it at the kids. For an instant, they looked between each other, unsure. Then they all made a battle cry and started peppering Dean, effectively getting you and Sam also. You shrieked and ran for cover, Sam and Dean on your heels.

You made it behind a car parked on the street and laughed when you saw that Sam and Dean were both covered in snow.

“I think you lost that battle.” You teased Dean. He just shrugged and lobbed another fist full of snow at the kids.

“What are you, five?” Sam spat at Dean. 

“Aw, come on Sammy. Loosen up a little.” He shot back. Sam looked to you for help, but you just shrugged.

“I give up.” He mumbled. He picked up a handful of snow, packing it into a circle in his hands. He looked up at you, a mischievous grin on his face. Instead of sending it over the car to the group of kids, he threw it as hard as he could at Dean, hitting him square on the shoulder.

“What the hell?” He asked, until he realized it came from Sam. “Okay, that’s the way you want to play?” He challenged. The two of them began pelting each other with handfuls of snow, the kids now ignored. Suddenly, one of the snowballs meant for Sam smashed into you.

“Hey! I’m on your side.” You called out to Dean, but he just laughed.

“It’s everyone for themselves Y/N.” Sam said, hitting you with another handful of snow. You screamed as the cold hit your skin.

“Oh, this means war.” You threatened. Instead of throwing snow at them, you ran to tackle them. Sam’s long legs gave him an advantage and you almost fell face first in the snow, but Dean was reachable. You leapt for him, putting all your weight into it and pulled him down with you. 

Dean wrapped his arms around your waist and began tickling your sides. You squirmed in his arms, grabbing handfuls of snow and covering him in the white powder in an attempt to get free.

“You guys look ridiculous.” Sam said through his laughter. 

“Okay, I surrender.” Dean told you, letting you get to your feet. You brushed your clothes off as he stood up beside you. “Are you happy, Sam? For once you got to have a snowball fight without being the one to lose.” He teased.

“Jerk.” Sam mumbled, pretending to be offended. He shook his head and turned away to hide the smile on his face. 

“Bitch.” Dean said under his breath, turning to you and winking.


End file.
